The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that includes an image capture portion and to a non-transitory computer-readable medium that stores a sewing machine control program.
A sewing machine is known that includes an image capture portion such as a camera or the like. Image data that the image capture portion has generated are used in processing that, for example, detects a position of a marker that is disposed on a sewing object. Based on the detected position of the marker, this sort of sewing machine sets a sewing position for an embroidery pattern.